


I've Got My Love to Keep Me Warm

by yugbamismyspiritanimal



Series: GOT7 12 Days of Christmas [11]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas fic, Keeping warm, M/M, Power Outage, Sexy Time, Smut, Snow Storm, fireplace, markson, ski trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugbamismyspiritanimal/pseuds/yugbamismyspiritanimal
Summary: When an unexpected power outage strikes while on their holiday ski trip, Mark comes up with the perfect way to pass the time and keep warm with Jackson.Unadulterated Markson smut for the win.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: GOT7 12 Days of Christmas [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569736
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	I've Got My Love to Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 is here!! Can you guys believe that there's only ONE more fic for this series?? Where even has the time gone? I have had SO much fun with this and am so blown away by all of the incredibly sweet comments I've gotten from you all! Thank you for indulging me haha.   
> Tomorrow's fic is going to be SO fun and so much UWU! I can't wait for you guys to read it!!d
> 
> Please come hang out on Facebook with me over at AhgasePop! We have a lot of fun in there!!

“Jacks, will you relax? We just got here, we have plenty of time to ski.” Mark called out as he placed his suitcase on the bed. 

“But hyunnnnng! The slopes are perfect right now!” Jackson whined with his puppy dog eyes in full force. Any other time it would have worked on Mark but after waking up before dawn to drive up, he was exhausted.

“Can we at least take a nap first? It’s barely 10am and someone didn’t want to help do any of the driving up here.”

“Ugh fine,” Jackson grumbled as he dropped his suitcase by the couch.

Mark chuckled at how adorable Jackson could be without even trying. He pulled the blankets back and climbed in, making sure to scoot over enough for Jackson to get in and snuggle with him. And when Jackson did join him it was only after Mark promised him that he wouldn’t sleep all day. The two faced each other as they snuggled under the blankets and Mark giggled to himself when Jackson drifted off first.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Mark groaned as he untangled from Jackson so he could stretch his limbs. He couldn’t help but notice that it was significantly darker outside than what it should be for that time of day and was oddly chilly in their cabin. Mark looked over at the clock on the nightstand only to see the familiar red glow nonexistent. He grabbed his phone and saw that it was 5:30 before noticing a text from the front desk alerting him that the whole lodge was without power because of the storm and wouldn’t be back on until the next day. Mark sighed as he sat his phone down and flopped back into his pillows. Jackson was never going to let him hear the end of this. Not only did they both end up sleeping all day but now they couldn’t even enjoy anything outside because the power was out.

Mark knew that he needed to wake up Jackson so they could at least eat something. He was all of a sudden very thankful that they brought some snacks with them. But he also knew that it would only continue to get colder in their cabin if he didn’t light the fireplace. So he slipped out of bed as quietly as he could and got the fire started. He couldn’t help but notice how romantic it looked in there now with the soft glow of the fire at the foot of their bed. Before he could sort through the food they had with him, Mark heard the sheets behind him rustling and knew that Jackson was starting to wake up.

He turned back to see a sleepy Jackson pouting in their bed and couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. 

“For someone who insisted they weren’t tired, you sure did fall asleep awfully fast,” Mark chuckled as he sat down next to Jackson.

Jackson kept pouting as he reached over to turn the lamp on. Five ‘clicks’ later he finally gave up and turned to look at Mark.

“Hyung, the lamp doesn’t work.”

“I know. Power’s out. The front desk said it wouldn’t be back on until tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?! But I wanted to ski today! Wait, what time is it?” Jackson whined as he grabbed his phone. “What?! How is it almost 6 o’clock? Hyung you promised you wouldn’t sleep all day!”

Mark rolled his eyes at how dramatic his boyfriend was being. As if Jackson wasn’t the one that fell asleep first and stayed asleep the longest. A fact that Jackson clearly didn’t appreciate Mark reminding him of.

“That’s beside the point hyung! You promised!”

Mark leaned in to give Jackson a quick peck to shut him up.

“I know, I know. I’m sorry Gaga.”

Mark knew that Jackson was a sucker for him calling him by that name and knew that it was working when he saw Jackson’s pout start to turn into a small smile.

“Well now what are we gonna do?”

Mark couldn’t help but notice how husky Jackson’s voice still was. He always loved the way the younger sounded when he first woke up. There was something raw and so sensual about it. Mark could feel his cheeks start to heat up and wasn’t sure if it was because of the fire going or because he knew the perfect way they could spend their unexpected free time.

Mark turned to look at Jackson as he got up to move closer to the fire, grabbing at his wrist before he could walk past him. Jackson stopped and looked down at Mark and Mark’s breath caught in his throat as the glow from the fire made Jackson’s skin look golden. He pulled Jackson back down next to him and wrapped his arms around him to keep Jackson in place.

“I’m cold, Gaga,” he whispered into Jackson’s ear.

Jackson turned to look at him with dark eyes that drove Mark crazy.

“We can’t have that hyung,” Jackson purred. “What can I do to help?”

Mark gulped. The want was so thick in their cabin that you could feel it. He leaned in and captured Jackson’s lips with his own and slowly pulled Jackson down on top of him. Jackson responded by caging Mark’s body with his own as their kiss turned frantic. Mark sighed as he let Jackson slip his tongue past his lips and begin to lick into his mouth. Their bodies began to slowly move in sync as their hips rolled together.

“Jacks,” Mark breathed out as he arched up into Jackson’s hold.

Jackson moved from his jaw down to his neck, sucking at the skin and leaving behind the evidence of his love across Mark’s skin. He laced their fingers together and raised them over Mark’s head before smirking down at him.

“Shh hyung,” Jackson whispered as he dragged a finger down Mark’s lips. “Let me warm you up.”

All Mark could do was nod as Jackson moved back enough to remove both of their shirts before kissing across Mark’s chest. Mark tangled his hands in Jackson’s hair as the younger kissed his way down his stomach and just under his belly button. Jackson nibbled on on the waistband of Mark’s sweats as he grabbed onto his hips and looked back up at the elder.

“These have to go,” he whispered and Mark groaned at the feel of Jackson’s soft hands dipping under the waistband.

Once their clothes had been tossed aside, Mark wasted no time pulling Jackson back down for another kiss. He reached in between their bodies to stroke both of them as Jackson attacked his neck again. He loved the sounds that Jackson made while kissing him and while being touched. Jackson kissed his way down to Mark’s thighs and Mark couldn’t help the moan that escaped him as Jackson began to lap at his entrance.

“F-fuck Jacks,” he managed in between moans. “Just like that, hnnng right there.”

Mark arched up into Jackson only to have his hips pushed back onto the bed. He could feel the precome pooling on his stomach. He loved it when Jackson took control like this and couldn’t help but let his knees drop to allow Jackson more room between his legs.

“You taste so sweet hyung. So sweet just for me.”

Mark fisted the sheets in his hands as Jackson continued to work him open with his tongue. Each attempt to meet the younger’s thrusts stopped, the last causing him to see stars as Jackson curled his fingers up into him and brushing against his prostate. He was vaguely thankful for the fact that these cabins were spread out so that no one could hear how loud Jackson made him moan.

“You, I want you Jacks, please.”

“I’m always yours hyung.”

Before Mark could comment on how cheesy, and adorable, Jackson was, he felt the air punched out of his lungs as Jackson thrust into him in one fluid motion. Mark cried out as he felt Jackson fill him up only to pull back and thrust back in. He pulled Jackson down to connect their lips again as he wrapped his legs around the younger’s waist. The warmth from the fire and the warmth that Jackson was giving off was enough to cause Mark to lose his mind. The crackling of the fire becoming the song their bodies danced to as Jackson sat a steady pace.

“Hyung, you feel so good around me. Always so good.”

Mark crashed their lips together, sucking on Jackson’s tongue the way he knew he liked. The way that Jackson whimpered as he continued to pound into Mark was enough for the elder to come right then. It always amazed him to see the duality of Jackson like this. To know that only he could see it. 

When Jackson scooped Mark up and pulled him into his lap, Mark settled his hands on Jackson’s shoulders as he bounced. He could feel where Jackson was holding on to his hips and knew that there would be bruises there later that Jackson would pay special attention to. 

“Jacks, oh god. Right there, oh god please, fuck you feel so good. You fuck me so good Jacks.”

He could feel Jackson shudder under the praise and it only made the coil in his stomach tighten even more. He was close and he knew that Jackson was too. Mark took Jackson’s face in his hands and brought their lips together again as their movements became sloppy. And when Jackson reached down in between them to take Mark’s heavy cock in his hands, Mark felt like his whole body was on fire.

“Fuck fuck fuck. Jackson I’m so close, oh my god.”

Jackson leaned in and took Mark’s earlobe in between his teeth as sped up his hand.

“Come for me, hyung,” he whispered and Mark felt his vision go white as he began to spurt all over Jackson’s hand and his stomach. He arched into Jackson and pulled him back down on top of him as Jackson continued to thrust into him, clenching around him each time.

“Oh f-fuck hyung,” was all Jackson could manage before he was spilling himself into Mark. Mark let Jackson capture his lips again as the two kissed their way through their highs. Jackson whined as Mark slowly pushed him off and Mark couldn’t help but laugh as he turned and pressed his back up against Jackson’s chest. He wiggled his ass against Jackson’s spent cock just enough to stir it awake again. He turned to look back at Jackson, who just raised an eyebrow at the idea of already going another round.

Mark laughed as he pulled Jackson’s arms around him and used his free hand to guide Jackson back inside him. He let himself adjust to the feeling again before resting his hands on top of Jackson’s. Jackson trailed kisses down his neck and across his shoulder, lightly grinding against Mark. Mark could feel the warmth begin to rise up in his belly again as he slowly met Jackson’s hips. It was lazy and languid and not enough to rile either of them up fully, but just enough to keep them both warm.

Mark traced the veins in Jackson’s hands as they laid there, bodies fused together, as Jackson continued to pepper him with kisses.

“I’m sorry we couldn’t go skiing today, Gaga,” Mark whispered.

He could feel Jackson’s hold on him tighten as he buried his face in his neck.

“This is much better than skiing, hyung.”

Mark smiled as he felt Jackson’s breath even out and snuggled further into him, letting sleep wash over him when he felt the rumble of Jackson’s chest as he whispered.

“Get some rest now, hyung. I’m far from being finished with you.”

Mark swallowed thickly as he felt Jackson wiggle a little bit to emphasize his point. He selfishly hoped that the power didn’t come back on if it meant that he got to spend more time like this with Jackson. And if he woke up a few hours later and unplugged everything so that Jackson would think the power was still out, then he already had the perfect solution to keep them warm again.


End file.
